


Precocious

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mating flight without Sebell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precocious

She wasn't fifteen Turns anymore. Now her firelizard and his had put them in an awkward place. His gentle blue eyes spoke of knowledge of what she felt for him, even if they never spoke of it.

Beauty and Zair were still flying, entwined at neck and tail. Menolly gasped at a potent wave of lust, and Robinton knew it would be cruel to leave her like this. Sebell was gone, and there were only the two of them in there…

If, after, neither said a word, it was for the best. She was his, but he belonged to Pern.


End file.
